Invincible
by Forever.Forsaken.Angel
Summary: "We've always been unstoppable...That is until now." Full Summary Inside. LxC & MxE, future RxD.
1. Chapter 1

_Full Summary:_

_"We've always been unstoppable...That is until now."_

_Death, Love, Friendship, betrayal and hatred is all the same here. Victor starts hunting again, not for Lissa this time around though, two new names have been added to the Strigoi Hit List and if they don't choose to Awaken - they will die, and Rose loses her partner but - she's not the only one._

_But mainly, who the hell does this cowboy think he is?_

_xXx_

**_I've just finished "Re-Vamping" the story today guys. I didn't really get rid of anything, but I had added enough to each of the chapters that you might wanna skim over it all again-=If you've been following my story=-If you haven't, I hope you like it. It's taken me awhile, but I think I have enough of a draft in my head to know how to continue on with it and finish._**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Richelle Mead does of course. =]_

My name is Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway. I'm 19 years old, and the best Guardian my age; and then some. Mainly because I'm Shadow Kissed, which means I died, but was brought back to life. I'm a Guardian for my best friend, Lissa. I secretly train select moroi hand-and-hand combat in my free time, and kill the undead for a living.

Vasilisa "Lissa" Dragomir is 19 years old; a royal moroi, and one who I train. She isn't the best, but she's a lot better then when we first started. She's also a Spirit User, as in magic; weird huh? With this magic, she brought me back to life, giving us a bond, and now, after 4 years, the bond works 2 ways. We can now see and hear what each other are thinking and feeling. She practices with Spirit everyday, along with another Spirit User, Adrian. It's been a few years, and together, they're amazing at it.

As for Adrian Ivashkov, he's 22; a Spirit User, obviously. He's the Queens' great nephew, making him a royal. He spends most of his time drinking and smoking clove cigarettes; because of a side effect Spirit has. Since he doesn't have a bond mate, he's forced to deal with Spirits' Darkness alone. Unlike like Lissa, who has me to help with that.

Mia Rinaldi is another moroi in our group. She isn't royal, and at first that bothered the hell outta her; but she's fine with it now. She's 18 and a water user. She's another one of my "students", and she's actually quiet good, though she wouldn't be able to defend herself from a strigoi, she's getting there.

The last moroi in the group is Christian "Chris" Ozera. He's 19, like most of us, and Lissas' lover boy since senior year in high school. He's a royal, but his family title is pretty much ruined because his mom and dad willing turned strigoi. He's my best "student", and like an annoying brother. One I begged my mom not to have but she wouldn't listen to me, even though he's 5 months older then me.

When it comes to Guardians we have quiet a few in our group. One is Mason "Mase" Ashford. He's 21 and Adrians' Guardian.

Mark Turner is 25 and Masons' partner. No one calls him Mark; it's usually just Turner, for what reason? I don't know.

Mikhail Tanner is a 24 year old. He's Christians' Guardian and since the Ozeras' aren't the most loved royals they only get one Guardian; Christians' being Tanner.

Eddie Castile is 21, and Masons' best friend. They're a lot alike off duty, but on duty Eddie is a lot more mature while Mason is very relaxed. He's Mias' single Guardian because she isn't royal she only gets one; and also her boyfriend. They got together 4 months after she graduated.

Lastly, is a 23 year old man, Grant Slater; my partner. I've said how royals usually get two Guardians; well Lissa isn't any different. She's got me and Grant.

We're a big group, and we're practically a family. We've all been together since graduation, some of us longer then that. Because we know each other so well, we know everyone's moves, fighting preference, everything. We all work well together; always able to watch each others' backs while still watching the moroi. With the added bonus of my "Strigoi Alert" to know if, where, and how many Strigoi are around, we make the best team out there.

Separately we're deadly, yeah. But together, we're your worse nightmare. And that's what we're famous for; we're probably one of the most notorious Guardian/Moroi group around so far.

It's impossible to kill us; not when we're together. Hell, not even if we're apart.

Well, that's what we use to think.

_xXx_

_So I've never written fiction before. Don't kill me if this is all gay._

_It's a random idea that I had two nights ago, and I wanted to try this out, and don't kill me if this doesn't go the way I want it to._

_Tell me what 'cha think._

_xo_

_Tif_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, Richelle Mead does._

_Duh. =]_

Chapter One

"Get them the hell out of here already!" _Why were they still here?_ "Eddie! Get them to the car and get them out!"

Eddie was the only Guardian that had one strigoi left; the rest of us had three or four on us. I heard him grunt in response, and from the corner of my eye I seen him stake his last and run toward our charges.

_"Come on guys, it's going to be fine but we have to get you all safe. It's time to go..."_ I heard Eddie talking to the Moroi through the ear piece, he was trying to get them to unfreeze and get their asses moving.

They've been stuck in the same spot for over an hour, eyes wide and fear written plainly across their faces. I wasn't able to pay anymore attention after that because the four strigoi surrounding me moved closer.

We were ambushed leaving the restaurant we had dinner at; it had to be easily 11 o'clock; perfect time to attack. But not even I knew how many were coming. As soon as we killed one another three came, there weren't many of us Guardians, six, and we weren't sure how much longer we could keep this up.

I dodged left as a fist was about to make contact with my jaw, twisting I kicked my leg out and connecting it with ones' chest, effectively making her stumble backwards. Wasting no time, I got my stake ready and plunged it into her chest. I heard the loud and painful scream that I've grown so use to hearing every few minutes now. I didn't want to, or have time to sit around and watch her fall to the concrete, so turning quickly I faced three more strigoi.

One leapt towards me throwing yet another punch towards my face, I blocked him and swiped at his chest with my stake. Hearing a painfully loud scream and seeing him grab at the large bloody gash that is now on his chest, I swiped again. This time at his face, another scream and he reached for his face, leaving his chest unguarded for half of a second. I took the opening, shoving my stake deep into his chest, I moved on before he even began to fall.

More strigoi have surrounded me, there were three now. Damn. My eyes quickly swept the area; there was no one around besides us and the strigoi. Turner still had three, Mason two. Grant had just finished off his last and was moving to help Tanner. Who had four attacking him, Grant jumped toward one, stake at the ready, when another grabbed him from behind and yanked him back, making him lose his grip on the stake. He tried to throw his elbow back and make the strigoi let go of him.

But it was too late. And in a spilt second, she broke his neck, dropping his body to the ground.

"Grant!" I cried, momentarily distracted by my partners' death.

That one moment was what the strigoi needed to get past my guard. One swung their fist and I didn't have enough time to react, it connected with my temple the force of the blow sending me sideways and knocking me to the ground. My head smashed against the concrete and, oh god, that hurt. I seen stars for a moment before my vision cleared. When it did I was looking up into deadly blue eyes. It looked so odd, the red ring around her eyes contrasting badly with the beautiful baby blue.

As she reached down to me, I pushed my upper back into the ground and released, using the weight to kick my legs up and hitting her in the stomach. She stumbled back three steps. It was far enough back that I was able to get back to my feet and send a kick to the side of her head. But she grabbed my leg, and seemed to be about to throw my again, I wasn't sure if I could take another blow like that, so I jumped up as high as I could and threw my leg out, thankful that I hit her this time. She didn't stumble back, only letting go of my leg and taking a step back.

My eyes flickered to Grants now dead body and my blood boiled, I started seeing red.

_They did this! These damn monsters killed him and I'll make damn sure they pay!_

I felt a moment of shock at how much malice was in my conscious voice alone, but that quickly disappeared as the next strigoi charged at me.

One by one they all started dropping, I moved quickly and without mercy, killing anything that dared get in my way. All I could see was Grants' dead body falling onto the ground. His eyes seemed confused, as though he too could not understand how a strigoi was able to kill him. How one of these things could get past his guard, but most of all, how it only took one.

I heard the sound of someone calling out to me, but it wasn't clear, it sounded like they were calling down a long tunnel. The sound was hazy and I ignored it. I was looking for my next victim, someone else that was going to pay the price for Grants' death.

_Grants' death._

Through this all I still could not comprehend those words. It seemed impossible; we were the best Guardian group around. Nothing was able to get by us; nothing was able to kill us. Grant was very skilled, he wasn't the best out of all of us, but there was no way he could be killed by a single strigoi.

Again I heard someone calling out to me, but it still wasn't clear what they were saying, though they sounded urgent. I was going to continue ignoring the voice, they didn't matter right now. All that mattered was getting rid of any strigoi stupid enough to continue to try fighting us. A hand grabbing onto my upper arm made me turn, getting ready to make another kill. But once I turned I saw it was Turner, and this time I heard what he was saying.

"Rose! Snap out of it, we have to get moving. There might be more on their way, and we can't take that chance we have to get to the others and make sure they're safe."

It took me a few seconds longer than it should have to understand what he was saying. I looked around and realized there were no more strigoi. My breathing was so labored it was hard to take a full gulp of air. There were bodies everywhere, strigoi and Grant. He was the only one of us down, though the rest looked like they'd soon fall. Everyone was very tired, it was a difficult fight.

I looked at Turner; he looked in full on Guardian mode. But I could see the saddest in his eyes, the loss. He already realized who we lost and he was taking it just as hard as me.

I knew we had to get going, I knew the risk. I knew there could be more near by, and that we wouldn't be able to keep fighting like that. But still knowing all that, I couldn't stop myself from ignoring Turner and walking over to Grants' body.

"Oh Grant..." My voice was only a whisper.

I felt the stinging in my eyes, warning me I was going to cry. I blinked rapidly; I'm not going to cry now. I can't break down right now. We still aren't sure what could happen next, it's not safe yet. But, oh, it was so hard not to cry, he was like a brother to us all; him and his damn friendliness, his fierce will, and protective nature. It was hard not to stay there with him, to lay down curl up in a ball and just cry forever.

I reached my hand out and held his cheek, gently rubbing it with my thumb. His eyes no longer held that confusion in them, they were blank. Empty. His mouth was slightly open, and his brown hair completely disarray. He's gone. It killed a bit of me to think it.

I realized that I wasn't alone; Mason had just knelt down next to me. Sorrow filling his eyes and his expression sad, he looked at Grant, then to me.

"Rose, we have to go. Tanner has already called for the Alchemist and for someone to get..." His voice was quiet and he trailed off, hoping I wouldn't make him say more, I honestly didn't want him to say anymore. I didn't want to hear the truth. Seeing it was bad enough, thinking it was bad enough. I didn't need to hear it out loud.

My hand moved up to Grants' eyes, closing them and giving him one last parting glance. Trying to keep my tears from falling, I stood up saying, "Let's get the hell outta here."

Mason nodded and the three of them followed me as I made my way to the car. No one said anything when we reached the car; Mason hopped into the drivers' seat while Turner and Tanner got the back, with me in the passenger seat. After 5 minutes, I had to break the silence, it was making me insane.

"How are you guys? No one's hurt too badly?" My voice sounded blank. There was no emotion in it.

Mason grunted in response, keeping his eyes on the road. Turner nodded, Mikhail was the only one was answer me with some type of worded response. "Yeah, as good as we can be at the moment. What the hell was that?"

I had no clue. I don't know how all those strigoi had managed to sneak up on us. And why there were so many just to kill us. Yeah, Adrian and Lissa were important, but did all of them come just for them? There were a lot more moroi they all could have bombarded, ones who were a lot more powerful then them, politicially wise atleast.

Mason answered him, saying speaking my thoughts exactly, "I have no idea. Why that amount? Just to kill us? That had to be at least one hundred, why would they gather that many just to take us out, it makes no sense?"

_"Rose, will you please answer me already? Your scaring me, are you ok? How is everyone? Is everyone alright?"_ I was being mentally attacked by Lissa. I guess I didn't even hear her before, too lost in my own thoughts.

"Well, we have killed a lot of their kind, so maybe payback?" Turner questioned.

_"Liss We're on our way back now. Get everyone together in the living room."_ I didn't want to tell her through the bond, and I didn't want her to see it either, so I blocked the thought of Grant out of my mind, I wasn't going to tell her without being there.

Sighing, Mikhail shut his eyes and rubbed them, once he opened them again he replied, "I'm not sure. We'll think it over tomorrow. Get some sleep and get our heads cleared." We all nodded in agreement.

_"Oh god. Rose. What happened? Please tell me everyone's ok."_ She sounded panicked and I felt her anxiety spike. Worried that everyone wasn't fine, but she didn't think anyone would die.

_"Liss, we're just down the street We'll be there soon."_ I didn't answer her question, and I didn't comfort her by letting her know everyone was unharmed.

We pulled up to the house then, it was nice, big. Large floor to ceiling windows in the front, on either side of the door, a porch with two pillars holding the roof up, and three floors of nothing but beautiful designer furniture, paintings and amazing plush carpets, with, of course, a gym. We had wards surrounding the property, a large lake a mile behind the house; nothing but trees, bouys and our lake around for miles in every directions. We had to have a big place for us all to be able to move around comfortably, we were a large family.

As soon as we stepped into the door everything went quiet, Eddie looked over at us from a loveseat in the living room, searching us as to see how much damage there was. He must have noticed Grant missing because he stood up and quickly walked over to us. Adrian, Lissa, Mia, and Christian seemed a bit startled by his abruptness, but hurried to us all well; only, not for the same reason.

"What happened? Where is he?" Eddie asked, panic creeping into his tone and features.

Everyone stared at us and then went wide eyed; finally realizing Grant was not among us. Lissas' emotions' spiked; confusion, worry, panic, and most of all, she was scared. She was scared to know the answer, her thoughts going everywhere. I let down my block, lowering my head. No one said anything.

I didn't meet Lissas' eyes when she looked through the bond. I heard her gasp quietly, and I had to guess everyone was looking at her now. She had the answer and no one else seemed to want to say it.

"No..." She whispered. I finally looked up meeting her shocked gaze. She shook her head, unable to grasp what she had just found out.

"Rose, where is he? Where's Grant?" Eddies' voice was higher now, he wanted an answer.

"Tanner what happened to him? Why isn't he with you guys?" Adrian seemed to know the answer, they all did, but you could tell they were hoping for a different one.

Tanner looked at Mason, then Turner, and lastly me. He shook his head, saying in barely a whisper, "He didn't make it."

Lissa turned to Christian and sobbed into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, his eyes slowly enlarging was the only thing revealing that he had heard Tanner. Mia stood wide eyed shaking her head quickly and Adrian had dropped his glass of alcohol to the floor, making it shatter everywhere around us, his mouth gaping.

Eddie seemed to be the only one with a voice, "That can't be..."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Richelle Mead does._

_Damnit._

Chapter 2

"Rose." Grant looked so frustrated, his eyes filled with fear. He was standing at the foot of my bed. His body stiff, well, from what I could tell. Maybe I was wrong, because his neck was twisted in such an unnatural angle that his body was facing away from me; but he was looking me in the eye. "You're in great danger." I've lost count on how many times he's said this. He just kept repeating it.

I wanted to tell him that I was fine. That we're all safe, that no one was in danger. But I didn't have a single clue what he meant. His body was scaring me enough, but with him repeating those words; my heart was ready to stop.

"I don't know what you mean! Please Grant, just tell me. Is it the Strigoi? Is that what you're talking about? Just please tell me." I begged for what felt like the hundredth time.

"You're in great danger Rose." He repeated.

Suddenly his eyes grew to an impossible size. He started whipping his head around, looking everywhere in the room. His eyes held panic but the fear never left, it only grew. He appeared by my bed in a flash. He leaned down to me. I clutched the blanket tighter. He grabbed my shoulders roughly. My breathing stopped.

It was so much more frightening seeing him use his arms like they were right in front of him, instead of behind him like they actually were facing the other way. His grip was so tight, as if he was holding onto me so I wouldn't move, like I was going to disappear. I thought he was going to break a bone.

"They're after you Rose. And her, you need to protect her; they're going to keep coming until you and her are one of them "

I jumped up in my bed. Sweat covered my face, my hair sticking to it. My breathing was labored and I swear my heart was about the jump out of my chest. All in all, I felt like a train wreck. My body was so sore, and my head was pounding, I think I was hit with a ton of bricks when I was sleeping or something.

Getting up I stretched stiffly, I hadn't slept well, obviously, and checking my alarm clock I realized I've only slept for 4 hours at most. Last night was the night of the attack. The night of Grants' death. The last night I would ever see him alive .

Everyone spent the night mourning his death. Even though we're on the humans' time schedule no one fell asleep until six in the morning. Everyone stayed together in the living room, not saying anything but needing each others' company. Lissa cried the whole night; Mia joined her not long after. The men looked upset, but only a few silent tears fell from their eyes. Tears welled in my eyes but I did my best to keep them in. My mind was frozen, I couldn't really grasp that Grant was really gone. I know he is, I seen it happen, I watched as his body fell and seen the empty look in his eyes.

But I couldn't _grasp_ it.

I didn't understand. I didn't get how anything could get past his guard. I didn't know how one single damned Strigoi could kill him.

Was it even possible? Could this just be a terrible nightmare? Will I wake up and see my partner laughing and joking again? It that possible?

I knew the answer to all of those questions without a doubt Well. I know them now at least. I never thought it was possible for us to be killed. To be murdered. To be wiped off the Earth like we didn't even have a chance to begin with.

Maybe I was just being thick-headed. Guardians die all the time, everyday in fact. So why can't we? We are only dhampires, no matter how well trained we are. We may have thought we were unstoppable. But we aren't invincible. I know that for a fact now.

I walked into the kitchen, the house was silent. I guess everyone else was able to sleep better then me. Grabbing a cup and some orange juice, I poured myself a glass and sat at the island. I wasn't hungry; my nightmare had ruined any appetite I may have had.

I sat there just lost in thought. My world felt shattered, I didn't know how the world could keep spinning, keep turning; just keep moving like nothing had happened. When in reality, a man was lost, an amazing man. One who could never be replaced or forgotten.

Replaced.

Fuck.

Fuck that. I'm not taking a new partner. I don't want one. He'd probably just be some pansy-ass motherfucker to begin with. Shit, he probably wouldn't even know how to fight and I sure as hell wouldn't be wasting my time to train him. He wants to join our ranks? Let him learn on his own. As if. There isn't even going to be a he or she or fucking it. I don't give two shits what Hans will have to say. Hell, I don't give two fucks about what the Queen will have to say. I'm not taking a new partner. I don't need one, I have my family.

But not all.

My mental rant was cut short. I just couldn't help the thought. My family was no longer whole. We're broken and will never be whole again .

I stood up abruptly; I couldn't let my mind keep wandering. It's not healthy to wallow in your pain. I looked at the clock, 11 am. Wow. How had I not noticed? Shrugging I walked towards my room. No one has gotten up yet, I doubt they will anytime soon. Once I got there I changed into some work out clothes and headed to the gym. It didn't take that long, it was on the other side of the house, but if you know which halls to take you can cut your walk to only a few minutes.

Once I reached the gym I headed straight to the practice dummies. I started at them as soon as they were in my sight. I let all my anger flow, all my pain, and all of my frustration. I just let it all go.

I was so angry with Grant why didn't he fight back harder? Why wasn't he paying attention? Why did he let that fucking Strigoi get him? Kill him. What the fuck was he thinking? How had he not seen her? How could he just walk right past her? How did he lose focus?

My pain was because of Grant, for seeing my brother die, for losing a part of myself. My family held a part of my heart, and with Grant now gone .I can feel the part he held missing. It hurt, almost psychically. There was nothing I could do about it either, I couldn't bring him back, I couldn't have helped him. I wasn't fast enough, I wasn't able to save one of the people I love. How could I protect the rest if I couldn't even save Grant? I was so frustrated with myself because I was so angry at Grant. I know he tried his best, I know he didn't mean to let the bitch kill him; I know he was only trying to help Mikhail but I was still so angry with him.

He left us. He didn't even say good bye, he just left. How could he do that to us? Why would he do that to us?

I lost track of the world around me, it was just me and the dummies; and they weren't looking too good anymore. One was missing its' head while another had a whole punched into its' chest. Trust me, that's not an easy thing to do either. But still, I felt no pain from the impact of each hit which I took as a sign that my hand was not broken. I just kept hitting, each with more force then the last.

I started wondering about the dream.

What the hell was up with that?

It was only a dream, but it was so real. I practically still feel the pain from where he had grabbed my arms. The lack of oxygen when my breathing stopped, I felt myself shaking from the sight of Grant and how his neck was twisted

_Oh dear god how his neck was twisted._

I could plainly see the jagged lumps in his throat where his bones had broke, a very prominent blue vein running up his neck; twisting like a snake. I could see every detail of him and everything around us. I saw the faint little crescents moon shapes above his temples; where the strigoi had grabbed him. How white he was, he could have past as a strigoi if he had the eyes. But I saw his eyes. I saw the raw unadulterated pain, frustration, and fear there. I could practically feel it. I seen his panic as the dream was about to end. It was really like he was there, trying to hold me to the dream itself, to keep me there so he could tell me what the "great danger" was.

He had to be talking about the strigoi right? What else is there? Who else is there? He had to mean them; but we know they're after us. Strigoi ahave been after our races for hundreds of years. What did he mean about "you and her"? Who was "her"? Lissa or Mia?

God why couldn't he be more pacific?

Why the hell am I taking this shit seriously? It was only a damn dream. It's no wonder why I had that kind of dream. That kind of nightmare. I had seen how Grant looked when he died, plus the strigoi are after us. There's no reason for me to over think this. No reason at all.

Except it was just so _real_.

I'm not sure how long I stayed where I was abusing all the dummies in my sight, but when I finally pulled myself from them I fell to the floor, unable to get up. Shit how had I noticed how weak I felt at this moment? I could barely move myself. I was gasping for air but wasn't getting much. I dragged myself to a near by wall and sat there just gasping.

_"Rose? Rose are you okay? I'm-"_ I blocked whatever else Lissa was about to say. I didn't feel like talking, even though the dummies had helped I still wasn't okay.

I wasn't okay with Grants' death, or the fact that it's possible that the strigoi world is after my family. I'm not okay with having to walk past Grants' empty bedroom. I'm not okay with having a stick-up-the-ass-pansy of a partner be forced on me. I'm not okay with any of it, and that's why I broke down.

The tears I've tried to keep in fell, I started shaking violently, I couldn't stop it, and my gasping was not because of the work out I just had anymore. I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them tightly.

Only seconds later I heard the door to the gym open and close. I didn't need to look up or a bond to tell me that it was Lissa, her light foot steps gave her away. I didn't try to stop crying and I didn't stop Lissa from pulling me to her. I just leaned into her and cried harder.

She didn't say anything or try to comfort me. She just held onto me, rubbing circles into my back, letting me get it all out.

My body was shaking so violently that it almost hurt, I kept gasping for air but it was no use; I couldn't breath. My lungs weren't working like they should have, I wasn't getting enough air but I couldn't stop crying. I couldn't calm myself down; it all just hurt so much.

It hurt that my family was now broken, we will never be whole again. We're broken. We'll be forever broken. Nothing could bring Grant back now, as much as I want it, Adrian can't heal him, he can't bring him back; he's not that strong, only Lissa is. And having her bond with Grant would make all three of us crazy.

Damn it! Why did he have to leave us like this! God damn you Grant! You fucking left us!

He left us with nothing, no good bye, no parting words. No nothing

The more I thought, the more I cried, the worse I shook, and the harder Lissa held onto me.

I ended up dropping my block from Lissa, having no strength or need to keep it up. I vaguely realized Lissa was crying too, but not spastic sobs like me, only silent tears fell from her.

We probably looked pathetic and partially insane. Sitting on the floor of a gym, myself curled up into Lissa, hands covering my face. Her arms wrapped around me as tightly as she could hold on. But I didn't care at the moment; I had no strength for that. I didn't have the strength to care about anything but what has happened last night.

I didn't care what the others would think, I didn't care that it's been years since I've shed a tear, I just didn't care about that all that small bullshit. It didn't matter anymore, why should it? Grants' gone and there's nothing I can fucking do about it.

We sat that way for what felt like an eternity but was probably only an hour at most. No one else came in, and Lissa stayed quiet the entire time. But eventually I slowly calmed down, my breathing deepened and my shaking slowed to a bare shiver. The tears still ran down my face, but they slowed as well. I gathered the strength to stand and held my hand out to Lissa.

I took a deep breath as she stood up, "Tell anyone and your dead."

She gave me a small smile and wiped her cheeks, "Wouldn't think of it. How are you? You scared me."

"As good as I can be at the moment." I headed toward the door, "Come on, we've got some things to attend to."

"Yeah I guess so huh?" She sighed, "Everyone should be up by now anyways."

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"It's three." She said checking her phone.

"Three? Damn." Time really flies when you're having a break down.

We headed to the main part of the house. Lissa grabbed my hand and held onto it, I smiled at her. I'm glad she had found me, she's always been a comfort to me and having a friend to lean on makes it's all the much easier to deal with the death of a loved one.

Soon enough we heard voices in the kitchen, as we got to the thresh hole we seen everyone but Mikhail there. Lissa patted my shoulder comfortingly and walked over to Christian, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What? Mikhail hasn't gotten his lazy ass out of bed yet?" I asked anyone who'd answer me.

"Nah, he's up. I just saw him a few minutes ago." Mason answered.

I sighed, taking a deep breath I yelled, "Tanner! Get your ass down here now!"

I heard his foot steps near the top of the stairs moments later, "What is it?" He yelled back unnecessarily.

"We need to have a meeting so get the hell down here." I yelled.

"Why the hell are you screaming?" Adrian asked.

I shrugged as Christian said, "Cause she's disabled."

"Are you really the one saying that fire crotch?" I asked.

"Can't it wait?" Mikhail yelled before Christian could respond.

"Nope." I was still yelling.

"Suit yourself." I barely heard him mutter before hearing his heavy foot steps descending the stairs. He appeared in the entry way seconds later with only a towel on.

"Tanner what the hell are you doing?" I asked shocked. Why is he walking around naked?

He shrugged, "You said we needed to talk, right this second." He pointed to the ground with both hands on the last three words.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Five minutes."

He saluted me nearly losing his towel, "Yes sir."

Once he left I turned to the others, "I thought he was suppose to be the mature one?"

"How does him coming down in a towel make him immature?" Mia asked with a smiled.

I gestured wildly where he stood seconds ago, "Seriously? I think I just lost me eye sight!"

"Oh he isn't that bad looking." She defended him, a bigger smile.

"Of course not, he's pretty hot. But," I waved my hands frantically again, "What the hell?"

She shrugged, "He's got a nice chest." She answered.

Eddie gave us an incredulous look, "Hello? Boyfriend standing not ten feet away here."

"Oh stop being such a girl; you know you think he looks hot too." I laughed.

"Sorry, don't bend that way."

"Sure you don't." I remarked with a grin.

"Ouch Rose." Mase inserted with a grin of his own while Eddie chuckled.

"But, your so right," I told Mia, "He's nice eye candy."

"I could be more then just eye candy for you Little Dhampire." Adrian said slyly.

"Eh. Been there. Done that. It's nothing to brag about." I joked as Lissa and Mia giggled.

Adrian and I had dated a few years ago, but I couldn't commit to the relationship because I couldn't keep causing disputes between him and his family. They hated the idea of him dating a lowly dhampire especially since that lowly dhampire was me. So I just gave up trying to make them think differently of me.

Adrian made a mock hurt expression, "What? You're telling me you didn't enjoy our time together?"

I shrugged, "Mason was always better." I joked even though Mason and I were never more then friends; much to his displeasure.

"You guys have some serious problems." Christian noted dryly.

"What are you complaining about now Torch?" I asked.

"You go from talking about how hot Tanner is; to saying Mason is better the Adrian." He gave us an incredulous expression, "Seriously? What the hell?"

I smiled evilly, "So you think Tanner's hot too?"

Christian never had a chance to respond because Mikhail came in then, fully dressed this time, "Okay, are you guys done talking about me?" He joked as he took a seat at the island.

"I thought being conceited was Adrians' thing?" I asked him.

He gave me a dry look, "I barely left the kitchen when you guys started, plus you guys aren't actually quiet people."

"I think your hallucinating; no one was talking about you. I suggest you get off the shrooms." I said giving him a innocent look before continuing seriously, "Alright. So what the hell are we going to do?" I asked the general audience.

"I say send him to rehab." Adrian remarked.

"Yeah, you're one to talk." Christian stated.

"No comments from the peanut gallery." I ordered, "Guys, we can't very well sit around and wait to be picked off one by one. We've got to do something."

"What is there to do? It's not like we can go after them. Hunting them would be just plain stupid, and we've got our moroi to think about. We can't risk them like that." Mikhail said.

"Why don't we up the watches?" Mason asked.

"That would kill us. There's only so many of us, the lack of sleep would be our down fall when they attack again." I said.

"And they will." Eddie stated, then continued, "Bump up the wards and keep a closer circle. No more night trips for awhile."

"That still wouldn't help. You know if they want to get past the wards they can." Tanner stated.

"Fuckin' humans." I muttered. Why the hell would you want to lose your soul just to live forever? You wouldn't be the same, it wouldn't be the same, you'd be evil. So what the hell is the point?

"Court."

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, "He talks!" Turner hasn't said a word since Lissa and I entered the kitchen. I almost forgot he was there, so I was a bit startled.

"Court has more then enough Guardians, and stronger wards; all around more protection for them." Turner explained, ignoring my outburst.

"That's a good idea." Mikhail murmured, "We'll explain what we think is going on to Hans, of course the Queen will love to have Lissa and Adrian there. And I'm sure Hans would gladly let us have an extra or two if we needed to leave the wards for a bit."

"And it's easier for me to get a new guy." I added reluctantly, I knew Lissa is safer with two Guardians instead of one. I just don't want a new partner.

Tanner sighed, "Yes it would be." His tone was sad but that's not a shocker. No one was happy about the idea of needing a new guy.

"To court then?" Adrian asked his tone sober.

I sighed again, "Sadly."

"I'll call my aunt."

"Damn." I muttered.

"When should we leave?" Mason asked. To Court? Never.

"I don't see any reason to wait around longer then necessary, tomorrow night?" Tanner asked the group.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. I just slumped in my chair and pouted.

"Alright then." Tanner looked at me and chuckled softly, "Tomorrow night."

_Damn._

_xXx_

_I've done this chapter probably fifteen times. It was going to be longer but I got tired of typing tonight._

_I'm not really happy with this, at all. But I guess it works, no? Let me know what ya'll think, I'm getting worried that I shouldn't have bothered trying to write this. =[_

_Ps._

_I didn't wanna make a whole AN, I find them pointless._

_But I've gotten a few messages about people thinking I've quit my story. No I haven't, I still plan on writting this and trying to finish it. Sorry for the mix up and sorry I can't UD sooner. Haven't been home for awhile and some other shit. Ya know. Life._

_Tif, xo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Honestly and truly I'm sorry for never UD'ing when I said I would. I've got a little one to take care of and he alone has made it impossible to write anything. I also have been plan busy with helping a friend move for the past month._

_But this chapter isn't exactly what I wanted, it kinda sorta is. I basically just wanted to UD on of my stories tonight and this one was easier then the other. Sorry for any mistakes, my chapters is always un-beta'ed so forgive me. Let me know what you think._

_Ch. 3_

We decided that it was best to stay up the following night, it sucked because we were up half the night before as well as the whole day, but we'd rather be on the vampiric schedule before we got there and not be dead on our feet at Court.

Adrian had called his aunt, Queen Bitch, when it was an appropriate time for Moroi that live in the night time schedule. Lissa had called Hans, and then I called Hans. I, more or less, forced Lissa into letting me take care of getting the fresh meat; I wanted to make sure this punk was up to our standards.

It turned out that there were 2 Guardians avaible. He swore up and down they were great fighters and I should be happy with one of them, we spoke a bit about the night before. He wanted the details of the attack, needing to

Mia had called her parents, letting them know that she would see them soon. Mikhail and I went over and over on different strategies incase another massive attack happened. Chris called his aunt, Tasha, telling her that we were going to court and filling her in on everything that happened. She, despite our pleas, took an 'emergency' vacation and told us that she will be meeting us there. While Tanya is an amazing fighter and woman, this is the stupidest thing I've heard from her yet. It seems too dangerous to keep adding numbers to the group, I didn't want to lose anyone else because they wanted to help. We just got ambushed by nearly a hundred strigoi and she wants to hang out with us?

Genius.

Everyone packed quickly that night, as tired as I was I wanted to get the hell out of there. The Queen had sent a private jet to come for us, I figured for Adrians' and Lissas' safety rather then anyone elses'. The flight itself was fairly quiet, no one said too much, the weight now on our shoulders was thick and heavy. It wasn't as bad as the first 24 hours after the attack or Grants' death but no one has been jumping around with excitement about the upcoming events I knew were waiting for us.

Once we had landed everyone went to their guest rooms to unpack and settle in. I had left the housing shortly after I arrived, going straight to meet Hans. I wasn't about to play games and stretch this out, it had to be done and I didn't feel like waiting.

It wasn't a surprise to me that half the vampire world had already heard of the attack and was here at Court. Neither did the fact that everything was chaotic, groups of people shouting about what was to happen, some eyeing me in the worst way, and some just rushing around seeming to not know what to do with themselves.

That's probably how I found myself in the situation I was in at the moment. Three moroi and two Guardians surrounded me, all shouting that we should not have come here, that we would kill them all by leading those undead dead bastards to them.

"Why don't you go shut up your moroi before I do it for you?" I told the 5" 7' brunette Guardian to my right, giving him an aggravated look. I was seriously not in the mood to listen to their bullshit.

The Guardian went ridge, and straight into Guardian-mode, taking a step toward both me and the moroi currently in my face. "Empty threats," the moroi waved his hand boredly, "Just leave us. You will bring nothing but the death of innocent people."

"I'm not going anywhere." I glared at the 5" 9' middle aged blonde, "I believe I've said this before. Do you need a hearing aid? Can you not hear me? Or are you just stupid?"

He glared right back, about to say something but another moroi interrupted him, "You will bring an end to both of our races!" God, people can be dramatic.

I gave him a bland look, "You don't trust in your Guardians enough to keep you safe? You think they can't do it? Cause I'm pretty sure this is what we've done all our lives."

"But not at this level! Never has there been an attack like this before you and your damn friends!" Another moroi yelled, "They obviously want you so leave us out of it! Do not come to us and let them come here!"

"I seriously suggest that you all leave now." I growled, about to hit the next person to speak. There was a huge crowd of people around now, watching in fascination, whispering to one another.

"Wh-" With that I turned and swung my fist out to the Guardian that I had spoken to earlier.

Hitting him in the jaw I swung again, over my edge, when I heard foot steps running toward me. I turned and kicked out my left leg to the person and heard a grunt and then a thud. I went over to the Guardian, where he had landed on the ground, and swung my fist, nailing his left cheek. I heard the other Guardian getting up and running the small distance to us so I jumped up and kicked him in the gut, making him take three steps back. At that time I heard the second Guardian grunt, I jumped up in the air a foot just as his leg swept the ground where my feet just were.

Quickly moving to the left I dodged the first Guardian as he charged toward me. Facing them, I watched as the second got up and followed suit with the first and stalked toward me, I stood my ground.

Well. I tried.

I didn't even hear anyone coming up behind me, but I felt a sudden third body knock into my back. We landed 5 feet away on the ground with a thud, both of us grunting from the impact. I landed under the new comer, and before I even knew it he had my wrist pinned to the ground.

Fuck. Lissa is never gonna shut up about this one.

_"Damn skippy I'm not."_ I heard her say, _"Why would you do something so stupid?"_

I ignored her for the moment, more concerned with who could possibly surprise me. No one has been able to do that since High School, and I was pretty damn shocked that I found myself now pinned. Looking up to the new comer I seen brown eyes and brown hair a few shades lighter than mine.

"I think it's time for you to get going." He said, a Russian accent lacing his voice.

"Who the hell are you?" I all but shouted, still shocked that I was on the ground.

He ignored me, instead asking his own question, "If I let you go will you attack me?"

"Get the hell off me." I stated plainly.

He looked at me a moment longer, I guess trying to see if I was going to hit him next, then stood up, offering me his hand. I didn't take it and stood on my own, eyeing him strangely. He was tall to say the least, at least 6" 7' with a very large build and about in his mid-twenties.

How the hell did he pin me? How had I not heard him? Was I losing my touch?

I heard quiet gasping from the crowd, either they were as shocked as I was that I was actually pinned or they were amazed that he had let me up, scared I would start fighting again; my bet was on the latter. I turned to look at everyone, they all had masks of fear, shock, and nervousness on their faces, and the crowd was a lot bigger now too. The two Guardians I was just fighting were smiling smugly, as if they had did anything.

Damn it. I'm never gonna live this down.

"Maybe it'd be best that your on your way now." The Russian in front of me said, I looked at him, pretty damn pissed that he had gotten me down and interfered in the first place.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

He had his Guardian-mask on, and his voice was hard, "That isn't the concern here. What is though, is you leaving this area before things get out of hand again."

"Excuse me?" Did he just threaten me or am I hearing things?

_"Your hearing things."_

"Yeah Lissa. You talking in my head helps that." I rolled my eyes.

"You heard me, it's time to take your leave." He grabbed my arm to get me moving but I jerked it out of his grasp and started walking away.

I roughly pushed past anyone that was in my way, though most people all but jumped out of my way. Ignoring anyone that was now behind me I kept going toward Hans' office, fuming.

Who the hell does he seriously think he is to talk to me like that? What in Gods' name is his problem?

I threw the door open to Hans' office and walked up to him where he stood in the back, looking at some papers. "Where's the fresh meat?" No "Hi", no "How are you" I was way too pissed to be friendly at the moment; I continued to curl my hands in and out of fists.

He had looked up when I had slammed the door open, first alert then confusion once he seen it was me. "Rose." He said with a nod, extending his hand for me to shake, I ignored it and continued to glare at him. I didn't mean to be so rude to him but I couldn't help it. That Russian had really ticked me off.

He lowered his hand, "Well I have Guardian Axel on his way and Guardian Belikov is right behind you."

I turned around, pretty sure I didn't see anyone when I first walked in. I spotted the Russian that had pinned me but no one else, I glared daggers at him before turning back to Hans. "You're fucking joking right?"

_xXx_

_Good, bad, or meh?_

_Let me know, I love seeing what everyone thinks and I really appericate the reviews. I may not get many but I still love that my stories aren't totally epic failures. =D_

_Tiff, xo_


	5. Chapter 5

I growled low in my throat, _"Rose, chill out."_

_"I won't make any promises."_ Speaking aloud I said, "Tell Guardian Axel to meet us at the gym."

I snatched what I hoped was their files out of Hans' hands, and left without so much as a glance to Belikov. I all but stomped to the gym, making the long distance in a short amount of time. Once inside the building I went to the middle of the gym, onto the mats. I knew the Guardian had followed me, I didn't have to check.

I tossed the files down to the floor and turned on my heel, throwing myself at Belikov, "Let's see what you got."

I didn't give him time to register my attack, a Guardian needs to be ready for anything.

His eyes held a moment of shock but it quickly disappeared as I sent the first blow. He recovered in remarkable time and joined the fight. We fought for all we had, or I did at least, and it didn't seem like we were getting anywhere. We've been sparring for what felt like forever but was probably only a half hour; and we each have only landed a few blows. Blocking was everything, it seemed, in this fight. He'd kick out to me, I'd block it, I'd throw my fist, he'd block it.

It was tiring, and I could feel myself getting slower with each hit and each block. He wasn't letting up as much, but I could tell he was wearing down. Eventually I was able to hit him, a good kick to the gut and he stumbled for a second. And that was all I needed, I was on him in a flash.

I picked up my hit rate, going fast enough that he barely had time to block one after the other. Finally I was able to get him down; sweeping my leg under him, he fell onto his back. He was about to get up, but I landed on him. Nearly having him pinned I smiled wickedly, "Huh. Not so tou-"

I was cut off when I found myself on the floor, Belikov atop of me, bearly having me pinned. I managed to elbow him on the side of his face and flip us again. A few minutes more of us flipped and rolling and getting no where I jumped up and away from him. We weren't getting anywhere, and it was maddening. More and more time went by with neither of us gaining any ground, but I was determined not to lose.

In the end though, determination just wasn't enough. He faked a punch to my left, going all the way through with the swing until the last second where he dropped to one side, I didn't have enough time to see what he was doing before he kicked my legs out and pounced on me. I was pinned.

_Damn._

Again he had me pinned the same way he had in the court yard. Difference between the two times? I wasn't so distracted by my anger, more so by his body. His rock hard abs against my chest, his strong hands on my shoulders. His body pressed against me in ways that would make me crazy if I wasn't still a bit ticked he had pinned me again.

What can I say? I'm a woman with needs.

I looked up to his eyes, "Now what was it you were going to say?" He asked, his breathing as heavy as mine.

I pushed against his chest to get him off me, though he was too heavy and I had to wait til he got up himself. Once he was on his feet again he held out a hand for me to grab. Instead I swept my leg under him again, he fell like a ton of bricks. So what, I'm a sore loser.

Standing up, I caught my breath before saying, "Not bad Belikov. Though you shouldn't let your guard down so easily."

He was still on his ass, just sitting there now; hands behind himself looking quite comfortable as he shook his head then looked behind me. I turned to see my family laughing, guess they seen our match. There was another Dhamphire leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He was watching us intently.

Mikhail smacked Turners' shoulder and they said something to Eddie and Mason, before they all headed over, the unknown Guardian-=whom I was betting was Guardian Axel=-stayed where he was.

"Man that was great," Turner chuckled reaching out to shake Belikovs' hand, "no one has been able to get Rose down for a long time."

"Hey, maybe that'll knock her off that high horse of hers." Mason teased, elbowing Eddie in the side.

Belikov laughed a bit but didn't say anything.

"Har har. What do you want? I'm busy." I cut in, harsher then I intended.

Tanner smiled at me, "We had wanted to swing by and see how well this all was doing, but I guess we just found out."

Eddie and Mason laughed again and I started pushing them toward the doors, "Okay, okay, enough fun and games. I'm trying to work here."

"Aw, come on Rose, we won't say anything else. Just let us watch." Turner pouted as I continued to lead them out.

"Nope, too late. Sorry."

"You don't sound very sorry." Masons' eyes widdened and he stuck his lower lip out.

Eddie mimicked him, "I don't think she wants us around."

One thing for sure about my family, we were strong enough to pretend like all of this didn't matter. Pretend being the key word, I'm sure they're just as upset as me about this whole thing behind doors. But there's no reason to let anyone seeing us wallow around all day.

I scoffed, waving them off, "I'll see you guys when I'm done here."

Their departing foot falls were quiet for a moment but as I opened the door and stepped inside the gym I heard a faint thwacking noise.

"Hey!" Mason voiced, I laughed quietly wondering who had hit him.

"You guys are such terrible actors!" Turners' voice was amused, I guess it was him.

Their bickering muffled as their distance to the gym grew and the door closed. I shook my head smiling, they were like children at times. Looking around I seen that Guardian Belikov and, who I only assumed to be Guardian Axel, were by the same wall I left Axel standing at, talking.

"Guardian Axel?" I questioned, getting both of their attention easily.

"That's me." He called chipperly, I walked over to the men. As I got closer I assessed him. Short light brown hair, big brown eyes, as built as most Guardians and about 6' 3". Very attractive, he had to be in his earlier twenties, and if I was correct I think I heard a Irish accent.

Once I reached them I stuck my hand out, "Rose Hathaway."

"It's a pleasure, I've heard alot about you." He smiled seductively, suddenly ignoring Guardian Belikov, not that he seemed to mind.

"Thank you, now I want to see you two," I started,

_"Strip."_ Lissas' enthusiastic voice popped into my mind.

I laughed aloud, _"Lissa, not now."_

_"But just look at them Rose! Their hot!"_

"Spar, take a few if you need it Belikov. I'll be looking over your files in the time being." I finished, walking to were the papers lay slightly spilt out of their place in the folders. Picking them up I went and sat at the side of the gym floor.

I was about to open the folders as I heard grunting, looking up I seen the men were at it already. I was a bit impressed with Belikov since we were just at it for an hour and not even five minutes later he's sparring Guardian Axel.

I watched them for a few minutes, Axel was a bit slower then Belikov; meaning he got hit more. But he didn't seem fazed by it. A few minutes later and I was entraced, unable to pull my eyes away. They were like hell on Earth, they're moves so fast I could barely keep up. They're movements graceful, they're blows deadly; they really looked to be giving it their all.

One things for sure, Axel might not be as large as Belikov but he was just as strong and nearly as fast. I smiled to myself, Belikov may have surprised me twice; but I was thinking Axel would be able to get him for once. I watched for ten more minutes before I could tear my eyes from them. I looked down to the papers infront of me.

_Dimitri Belikov, age 24._

The first page listed his height, weight, the school he went to, his hometown in Baia; everything. I scanned through the page quickly. The next few pages were his grades in school, not like I was one to judge on ones bad grades; but his were nearly all As'. His former charge, a Lord Ivan Zelkos, he was requested. That's a plus. The Lord was killed a little over a year ago, Belikov was on vacation. Can't be held against him if he wasn't there.

On and on his files went, all picture perfect.

I looked up to the men, I've been reading Dimitri's files for a half hour. They're still going strong. I started to skim Axel's file.

_Rylan Axel, age 22._

Again the first page, height, weight, school, hometown; surprisingly, it was Baia. Hm, Irish yet lived in Russia; that's unusual.

Grades were average, Cs' and Bs'. His testing score on his trial, and reassigned about ten times. No reasoning on the transfers, I'd have to go to Hans. There's no reason there shouldn't be an explaination to these, especially since there's so many.

I looked back up, the men were slowing but still going. Rylan looked over to me, winked, and kicked Dimitri square in the jaw. I guess he hadn't planned on Dimitri grabbing his ankle and flipping him, making him land with a thump on the ground.

_Ouch._

And then Dimitri had him pinned, it was over.

I stood, brushed off my jeans and walked to them. "You lost because you had gotten distracted." My voice was loud and stern. Dimitri stood straight and Axel got up, "If this was real life, and you were guarding my princess; she'd be dead. I will not be picking up your slack, I need a partner who can handle his own."

I looked him straight in the eye, "How can I know she's safe, when you are so easily distracted?" I looked at Dimitri, "If you were Strigoi, would you have let him get away with such a thing? Waited until he was paying attention to you to continue fighting or killed him, just as quickly as you had pinned him?"

I was walking circles around the two, my hands behind my back. Dimitri looked at me, clearly confused as we all knew the answer to the question. I smiled sweetly at him and looked to Rylan.

"So if you die, and for some God forsaken reason no one else is around, or have fallen," A picture of Grant still on the ground flashed through my mind without my permission and I grimanced,"you kill my princess."

I stopped in front of Rylan, glanced at Dimitri, hoping he'd get the small hint and move. I looked to Rylan once more, "Don't do it again."

And with that I launched myself at Rylan. Just as with Dimitri, no warning. When in real life is there a warning before an attack?

I laughed, well unless you're shadow kissed; there is none.

_xXx_

_Let me know what cha think, I love hearin' it._

_Tif xo_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer is the same, I own no one. Though I do own Rylan, he's actually loosely based off a much older version of my son. Expect he's only part Irish, not full. Hope ya'll like it, I know it's not the longest or anything, but I am in a rush and wanted this out quickly._

_xXx_

We fought hard and fast. Axel steadily losing speed though from his previous spar; me steadily gaining ground on him. He tripped me and I landed hard on my back; I slid my legs under him. He fell and I jumped up. I was getting tired of this, and I wanted to end it. Going to pin him he rolled away before I could, he jumped up just before I sent my leg down to the spot his stomach was a moment before with the force of a bulldozer. I had a moment of pain shoot though me before I got up, I charger him.

He was starting to piss me off, his moves were half moving out of my way, half blocking. Not at all like how he had fought with Belikov, I could hardly even call this fighting.

I ran up to him, and before he could move I grabbed his shoulders, swung myself over him. As my feet came back to the floor I brought him with me, swinging him over me; him landing on his back. I jumped him and had him pinned almost as soon as he had landed on the ground.

"Your a bit easy aye?" I said as I still sat atop of him.

"For you I will be." He winked.

I jumped off of him, rolling my eyes. Walking over to where I had left my papers, I picked them up. My leg hurt a bit, but I ignored the pain. It wasn't anything serious if I was still able to walk on it.

"Well I'll get a hold of the both of you another time." I sent one last glare to Dimitri before walking off, leaving the gym and the men behind me.

I didn't get far though before Rylan caught up to me, he quickly fell into step with me.

"Guardian Axel, can I help you?" I asked, not really caring what his answer was. Actually going through the process of finding a new partner was just another slap in the face telling me I had not been able to save Grant. I pushed back the tears that threatened to fall, shaking my head to try to rid myself of these thoughts I turned back to Axel.

He was looking at me expectantly, "Sorry what?" I asked, having no clue he had spoken.

"So how'd I do?" He repeated with a grin, "Better then you thought huh?"

"Actually," I started, "Worse."

He face dropped instantly, and I figured I'd shed some light onto him.

"You got distracted. I don't know what that means to you, or what it meant to any of your other partners, or charges even; but I can not have that. I need to know that my partner isn't going to get himself, Lissa, or myself killed because of such insolence."

He nodded his head sternly, a new Rylan, his eyes held something I couldn't grasp. "Yes of course, please forgive my recklessness. If you will only give me a second chance I will show you I - "

"I don't do second chances, neither does a strigoi." What was that in his eyes? It was really starting to bother me, it didn't feel right.

_"Lissa."_

He stared at me for half a second, a serious look on his face as he looked into my eyes. I shivered, not in a good way. "I see, well I'm off. I'll be waiting to hear from you again."

_"Yeah?"_ She was having breakfast with Christian at a little diner near the courthouse.

_"His aura, quickly."_ Just because she was looking through my eyes didn't make her any less a spirit user. It took awhile, but we had manager to be pretty kick ass at this bond.

But it was too late, he was gone before she could respond. I blinked, looking around for him. He was just there...I wasn't just seeing things, he was just there. So where the hell did he go? There were plenty of moroi still running around, some staring at me, some yelling for me to get out. I decided to ignore that, if I keep attacking people I could lose my spot as Lissas' Guardian. Yeah, I'd like to deny that, but even the best can't get away with everything.

_"Sorry Rose, I didn't get to see anything."_

_"It's alright Liss."_ I started walking again, our building was just over the horizon. _"I'll be at the house, you gonna be back soon?"_

I was already planning a quiet morning taking a closer look at the files I still clutched in my hands, making a call or two to Hans, and seeing if I could get anymore information on Axel.

_"No, you have your time. I'll keep everyone away for awhile."_

_"Thanks Liss. I'll see you this afternoon."_

_"You might want to lay off that leg of yours. See ya later."_

By the time I got up to my floor in our new residence I was limping, my leg was throbbing. Opening my door, I went straight to the bathroom and started a steaming bath.

An hour later I managed to drag myself out of the tub and into some clean clothes. Sitting cross legged on the bed I logged my computer on and waited til the little icons popped up. I wanted to see if I could find anything about Guardian Axels' files, why they were so empty. Maybe I could get some answers as to why he was reassigned so many times.

I kept trying to think if I had missed some of the papers when I was picking them up after my spare with Guardian Belikov. Thinking if I had let any fly when I basically ran to the gym after meeting at Hans' office. Anything at all, but I couldn't think of anything. It didn't make sense. Unless Hans had forgotten to put them back into the folder. It would have been very unlike him, but who knows, he was looking at the files when I came in and I had made a-=small=-scene when I came in. Could it be possible he was too distracted to notice some extra papers?

I continued to look through the files I had access to, which wasn't much, and came up empty handed. I couldn't find anything about Rylan Axel, and I couldn't figure out why he had been reassigned so much. It bothered me, why would someone need to be reassigned ten times? Was it that his charges weren't happy with him? That he was too picky about his charges and continued to ask to be moved?

I sighed, falling back onto the bed. "What's up with you Axel?" I spoke to the empty room, as if it were going to give me the answers.

Could I be just reading into nothing? He is a good fighter, great actually, and he seemed friendly enough. But what was up with the way he looked at me when I had given him a bad report about the spare?

His whole demenor had changed, and the way he spoke. It sounded robotic as he apologized to me, a practiced line. But one that wasn't really...practiced. Like he had known what he was going to say if he hadn't pleased me, yet he never actually said it allowed and planned on using it.

It could all just be in my head, but I will find out what's going on with Guardian Rylan Axel one way or the other.

_xXx_

_Let me know what ya'll think. Would kinda love a few reviews here or there. It'd be totally amazin' if I got some._

_Tif_

_xo_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey ya'll, can you believe it? I'm still alive and haven't forgotten my poor stories!_

_Sorry it took so long again._

_xo_

"What the hell Hans? How can you not have a clue about Axels' files? There's barely anything there!" I yelled incredulously into the phone.

"Look Hathaway, last time I seen those files they were picture perfect. Maybe you dropped some pages, I don't know, but it's all there." Hans agrued back to me.

We've been at this for the past twenty minutes. He keeps telling me how everything, reassignments and all, were in Rylans' files when he gave it to me. I keep telling him there's no possible way they could have been. I didn't drop anything, I know that.

"Have you hit your head or some shit? There was nothing more then you gave me!"

He sighed, exasperated, "I'll look around the office. Retrace your steps, they'll be somewhere."

"Um Hello-"

"Hathaway." He barked, "The fucking papers were there this morning, they didn't just up and walk the hell away. Now go fucking out and look for them." With that, he hung up.

I sat on my bed another moment or two longer with the phone pressed to my ear, shocked. As long as I've known him, Hans has never snapped out like that. I mean, yeah he really hadn't said much, but I've never heard the man curse so much, I'm not even sure he ever has. I removed the phone from my ear, looked at my wallpaper for a moment and snapped the phone shut. I tossed it down on the bed, it bounced once and landed an inch away from the edge. Growling out my frustrating, I stood and paced the room. My leg was all but new by now, there was no evidence that I had missed Axel and hit the floor.

Stupid Hans. Does he seriously think I'm so clueless as to lose such important papers?

Fucking Axel. Why the hell did he have to be reassigned so many times? Why bother taking Lissa as a charge, just to get reassigned again? Asshole Grant. I still don't understand why he's making me go through this. I wouldn't be looking for a new partner if it wasn't for him, if he hadn't-We'd still be in Lousiana if that night hadn't-If we would've just stayed home he'd be-If I was stronger I could've sa-

"Goddamnit!" I screamed, my voice loud and piercing.. I continued to scream, even after the word esacped from my mouth. No words, just a shrill sound that cut through the air like a knife. I clutched my head, and fell to my knees and finally quieted my cries.

"Fuck!" I punched the floor, a low crack sounding from it.

No matter what the subject, my thoughts lead me back to Grant. No matter what, my thoughts ended in thinking of his-

"Fuck!" I swung around and slammed the bed frame.

I gasped for air and clutched the frame in my hands, squeezing my eyes tight. I tried to force the truth out.

"Grant's..." I gasped, unable to finish the sentence. "I saw Grant..." I clutched the frame tighter, my gasping quicking. I tried my best to slow it, then continued, but nothing came out beside ragged sobs.

An unmarked amount of time past as I calmed myself. I let go of the frame, and shrank in on myself. "I'm sorry..." My voice barely a shakey whisper, "I can't. I can't...I...just...can't..."

xo

I quickened my pace as I tracked myself back to the gym, looking everywhere as to where the missing files could be; still finding nothing.

It's been an hour since I was in my room, I had thrown a half ass attempt of a bandage on my hands, the wood had cut them badly but I really didn't care; even as the red seeped slowly through the white now, I ignored it. The blood on my doorknobs and bed frame were left there, I promised myself I'd clean it when I got back then ran out before anyone would come home.

Keeping my eyes on the ground the whole time, I looked left and right, behind and ahead of me. Nothing. Absolutely nothing, of course. It was nearly dawn, only a few handful of Guardians were to be seen. Everyone else was asleep, probably where I should be if I was smart, instead of looking for nonexistant papers. I was almost to the gym when I had that feeling that someone was watching me, I didn't look back or run or some stupid girly shit, but kept looking for the papers.

I kept walking even as the shiver ran up my spine and my insincts told me this wasn't just some Guardian on patrol or another person trying to cast some vodo spell on me. I looked over my shoulder, the barely there sunlight told me that no one was actually behind me; even though the feeling never left.

As I entered the gym I took a look around, not really paying any attention as I search for the supposed papers. Going over to the rest rooms I decided to take a quick look, I hadn't be in there but who the hell knows. The rooms were empty, and as I was making my way out I heard a slight thump, like a door shutting. Walking out though, showed the gym to be empty, so I quietly walked over to the office to see if anyone had went in. Empty, and no papers. Next was the supply room, nothing and no papers. I heard another thump and spun around, looking over the entire gym. Nothing, but I spotted something over at the farthest edge of the gym. I walked over, still looking around for the source of the noises.

"Wha...?" I stumbled quietly, "How the..." Bending down I picked up a few pieces of papers. Looking them over showed they were _my_ papers. Sighing I rubbed my forhead, "You're losing it Rose."

Making my way out I thought back, the papers weren't even in the right place. I had sat reading them 50 feet over, but maybe the wind the blew them over there? So how had I not seen them before? Maybe they scattered that way when I threw them to fight Dimitri. I wasn't sure, but I blamed it all on stress. Too much has happened in the past few days for me to really notice papers, that's gotta be it.

I looked to the spot the papers were, the spot was empty, a window next to that spot though...wasn't. I had seen a dark figure disappear just as I had looked. But they weren't quick enough and I ran out the gym as quickly as I could.

As I made my way to the outside of the area though, I found nothing. No one anywhere near and not a leaf disturbed. The gym sat at the edge of the wards, so a forest faced it's left and the window to my right. I looked into the forest, the sun shone bright in the sky and lit the forest for all to see.

I stood there, unmoving, barely breathing. Trying to listen for any clue to where the figure went, staring hard into the trees as if I could see through them. Three minutes past and I finally moved, into the forest. I went far enough in that I couldn't see the Court, even in this light, and had still found nothing.

A few twigs cracking deeper into the forest, birds singing, and a fox or two. But that was it.

I wanted to continue to search the forest, the figure had to go in. There was no other place to go in such a short amount of time. From the time I seen the figure, to when I was standing where I had spotted the person on the outside of the building was no more then twenty seconds. But I also knew that with a three minute head start, that person could be anywhere in there.

I could have even passed right under him if he was smart enough to hide up in a tree. My guess was that he was the one cracking the twigs further in, but me being a smart little Guardian, knew the risk of Strigoi hiding out here was far greater than finding some creep watching me through a window.

I shivered involuntarily, was someone really watching me through the window? Or was it just a trees' shadow?

I made my way easily back to the gym, where I had entered the forest, and went back to my apartment. As I fell back onto my bed, fully dressed, I looked at the papers crushed in my hand. They were smudged with blood, and I looked around my room, the proof of the damage I had inflicted to my hands was everywhere.

_What's gotten into me?_

"You're losing it Rose." I repeated, shaking my head as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

_xo_

_So not much really seems to happen here, I know I know, but it's kinda really needed. Plus I'm half asleep and can't stand to write longer to make anything happen yet._

_But! Things are gonna start picking up from here on. Promise. So what 'cha thought? Any good?_

_I'm sure if I would get some reviews I'd wanna UD alot more...Just sayin' L;_

_Tif, xo_


End file.
